violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM RUINS BURGER NIGHT!!!
Plot Tonight's dinner was going to involve homemade burgers along with Veggie Burgers for Violette. So she tried to get William downstairs, but he responded saying he will be down in a little bit. Violette tells Bill that he won't come down, so Bill decided to call him downstairs telling him that he made Burgers, but William responded saying he won't come down and eat. Bill threatened William saying if he doesn't come down, Bill will eat the Burgers and William will eat nothing. When she said they were gonna have dinner and mentions dessert, he ran down the stairs but he demanded to have dessert instead of food (dinner). Violette and Bill said that he has to eat food first before dessert. He was mad because he doesn't want burgers and they served onions and tomatoes for the burgers (despite the fact William hates vegetables). Bill tries to explain that the Lettuce, Cheese, Onions and Tomatoes help add flavor to the burgers and makes them taste much better, but William doesn't care and doesn't listen to Bill. He gets mad and ruins the food by smashing them with his fist (Especially ripping the buns) and makes a big mess in the kitchen causing Violette to scream and Bill demanding for William to stop. Violette and Bill get very angry at his bad behavior. Once William flips the table in the kitchen, he goes to his room and grabs the plastic container and puts the ruined food in the container along with Bill telling him to clean up the mess but William goes outside to burn the food. Bill gets so furious and tells William he's not getting any dinner and William got his wish. Bill then tells William he will buy him dinner for wasting his money, but William refuses. William eventually puts the fire out by smothering it by knocking a table on it. He then goes back inside and tells his mother to leave him alone and he's going back to play on his Xbox again. After going back inside, William yells at his parents and says he doesn't want to be a part of Burger Night. Once William heads back to his room, Violette points out his underpants are showing but William replies "I don't give a crap!" He then began to throw random stuff out of his room and down the stairs after Violette says "you're being very bratty tonight". Violette then said he will lose his phone data because of his very bad behavior and tells him to enjoy the lack of phone data on his temporary phone because he burnt his other one in KID BURNS HIS OWN PHONE OVER A PRANK!?!?. Trivia * This is the second time William burns food. The first being DOMINO'S $7.99 DEAL GONE WRONG!!! * This is the third time William throws objects down the stairs. The First being his homework assignments in WILLIAM FREAKS OUT AND BURNS A PILE OF HOMEWORK and the second a vacuum cleaner in BILL CHAINSAWS THE ROUTER!!! * This is arguably the funniest video from Violette1st. * This is the second time Bill tried to have a night his way. The first being DOMINO'S $7.99 DEAL GONE WRONG!!! Category:Videos Category:Food Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Arson Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Phone Category:Bill Scream Stairs Category:Violette's Moments Category:Nudity Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:Kitchen Trashing Category:Fighting Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Burgers Category:Phone data confiscation threat Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Adult Humor Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Episodes featuring Elsie Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Throwing